


Room Service

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: CP：明主（因為是清水，當主明吃也OK）數年後兩人交往同居設定文章tag取自同居30題的「離家出走」深夜食堂預警
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364
Kudos: 2





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> CP：明主（因為是清水，當主明吃也OK）  
> 數年後兩人交往同居設定  
> 文章tag取自同居30題的「離家出走」  
> 深夜食堂預警

明智吾郎早已習慣在深夜行動，這一點也不少見。由於工作的緣故時常直至深夜還在通勤路上，只是平實的他握著提箱，已有了像地心引力那般習慣成自然的行動路線。

反而，逆著習慣路線行動時，才覺得四處皆是違和感。

怪了，這到底有什麼好不習慣的？

提箱比平時又重了一點？近年來氣溫年年降低？還是街景幾年間變了？

這明明都不是理由。

一直以來都是一個人撐過來的他，怎麼可能會不習慣孤獨？

越想越惱怒，那股沒來由的焦躁讓栗髮青年的腳步催了油門。

直到耗盡體力時，吾郎才發現整條街道已只剩下他與規律的街燈。

周圍的空氣也漸漸沉寂，這才發覺寒意不是從外接觸皮膚滲透至血液，而是從骨子底一點一點向外擴散的。

然而，吾郎僵直了全身，竭盡全力想制止自己順應本能顫抖，彷彿只要身體有任何跡象承認此時的寒冷就輸了。

競逐對象是誰？不清楚。

輸贏差別何在？無所謂。

分出勝負之後呢？隨便。

至此，年輕的偵探終於停下了腳步，他的長嘆化為銀白的霧氣融入黑暗。

他到底在幹麼呢？

即使心底起了歸心，他也選擇視而不見。

離家出走的第一天夜晚，吾郎隨便找了間旅館下榻，但整夜都縮在床角未眠。

◇ ◇ ◇

吾郎沒有想要找誰辯解的意圖，畢竟他是知道的，沒有人會站在他這邊為他著想。

任何一個叫得出名字的身邊人，多半只會勸他別在無理取鬧。有個溫和又細心照顧自己的伴侶還有什麼好挑剔的？

光是想像那些人講出這話的嘴臉，褐髮青年便忍不住冷笑。

那些沒能和他走得太近，沒能觸及雨宮蓮私慾的蠢貨們，到底有什麼資格在那裡指指點點？他們根本不懂。

起初吾郎也不以為意，回到家便是以往夢寐以求的景色，廚房與飯廳的暖光，醬油與辛香料的香氣四溢，以及象徵歸屬的溫暖擁抱。

然而，這一切就像緩慢加熱的溫水一樣，麻痺了感知。

等到回過神來，那份不求回報、無微不至，從醒來的第一秒塞滿至闔眼最後一秒的愛，終於讓他喘不過氣。

有天傍晚，吾郎就這麼失去了對未來的想像。

每舉每動彷彿都被操偶線牽著，為了對方會怎麼想而行動，不想對方再多做什麼而行動，真的想做點什麼時卻想起對方而作罷，那不就是他最討厭的結果嗎？

相隔數年，自己又被人套上燒紅的鐵鞋，在特定人選的掌上不斷舞動至死方休。

隨即，他們之間累積的矛盾在瞬間引爆，爭吵激烈到連平時肯定會攪和進來的摩爾加納也嚇傻在原地。

「要是跟我生活得那麼委屈，又何必勉強？反正對我來說，你也不是必須。」

最後，吾郎把這句話砸向追至玄關的蓮，便抓著提箱摔門而去。

回想起昨晚的種種，徹夜未眠的褐髮青年凝望著窗縫透出的晨光，此時理智才終於壓過了情緒。

他們到底是怎麼吵起來的？

他試著回溯每個細節，卻覺得好似拼錯位置卻又硬接在一起的拼圖塊，完全無法構成合理的圖像。

唯一印象深刻的，只有當下被誤解的失落與怒氣如沸水般上沖。

「叮咚。」

就在這時，臨時的客房房門傳來輕脆的電子鈴響。

「明智先生，您預約的客房服務。」

聞言，吾郎朝門上的魚眼鏡一瞥，確定是服務員後，才在鐵栓未解的情況下打開房門半個縫隙。

「不好意思，您是不是弄錯房間了？我沒有叫客房服務。」

「不，沒弄錯，是202號房的明智先生。至於餐點的話……」服務員拉開了掌中的金屬罩，使得盤上的餐點露了出來。

望見盤中物的瞬間，吾郎便弄懂發生了什麼。索性解開鐵鏈，接過了餐點，給了對方點小費後迅速關上門。

盤中是一份飯店客房服務菜單根本不會出現的三明治，夾著以味噌和洋蔥烤到油脂化開的鮭魚，以及些許蕃茄片和生菜。

他還記得一次自己漫無目的地掃視著商店街的型錄，在鮭魚上停留多了幾秒，隔天的便當就出現了這道三明治。

望著三明治，吾郎不禁暗忖。

最近該不會又有新的認知世界出現了？而自己是不是冒出個殿堂了？為什麼那個閣樓垃圾可以在這麼完美的時機點把這種東西送進來？

奶油色的醬汁緩緩浸染土司，褐髮青年一面凝視，心底不免天人交戰。

直到五臟廟的悲鳴還是逼著他妥了協，脫下手套捏起了三明治便吃個精光。

那傢伙在做三明治時，究竟在想什麼？

都被講了相當絕情的話了，他又是用什麼心態把成品送到這裡來的？

這麼想來，每次都是這樣。

無論是什麼理由，吾郎越是想推開對方，最後只是被纏得越緊而已，真是不能小看怪盜死纏爛打的功夫。

人類大概就是這麼差勁又滑稽的生物，就算有了逆境生存的記憶，在過了段好日子，有了新的生活習慣後，才發覺已想不起過往的自己是怎麼存活的了，自己大概是其中的經典。

但是，鬧成這樣如今也拉不下臉了罷。

再言，之前被蓮的種種舉止所牽就的窒息感，是真實存在的。一想到又要回到當下的狀態，又覺得全身乏力。

吾郎瞅著殘留些許魚油與麵包屑的空盤思索半晌，那股在齒間繚繞的香氣比記憶裡更加深刻，或許是距離所催化的。

不如，就維持現況幾天罷。

◇ ◇ ◇

由於職業病的緣故，明智吾郎很難不去注意到每天送來的「客房服務」菜色上所代表的意義。

第二天的客房服務是班尼迪克蛋堡盧布朗咖哩風味。

在此之前，他們之間的口角並不少，但幾乎都是蓮先行退讓的。而停戰的訊息，就是早餐的班尼迪克蛋堡。至於咖哩口味，多半是對方的反抗罷，針對一次吾郎向對方抱怨，早上就吃咖哩實在太奇怪了這點。

老實說，蓮這種先行讓步，使局外人覺得他比較成熟的做法，早讓吾郎看得挺不順眼，也就理所當然成為這次爭執的導火線之一。

第三天則是南瓜、茄子和炸蝦天婦羅，那是少數吾郎曾經一起和對方一起合作過的料理，但要說合作，也只是調個粉漿和沾粉而已，控油主要還是交給蓮的。

那次粉漿處理得略稀，其實並不算太成功。但對座的伴侶還是掃空了炸物籃，連邊角的皮屑也撿個乾淨，偶爾也會問吾郎什麼時候再來挑戰。實在搞不懂蓮到底是喜歡看自己出糗，還是真的那麼喜歡吃天婦羅？

第四天是鬆軟的蜂蜜舒芙蕾鬆餅，這次光是瞥上一眼就讓吾郎擠出青筋來。那個垃圾肯定是在挖苦自己，才刻意提及摩爾加納用來形容建築物的方式，也就是自己人生最關鍵的失誤。更令人火大的是，佐料竟然是灑了七味粉完全染紅的章魚燒，根本就是挖苦大集錦。是想逼自己衝去抓住他痛扁一頓嗎？

第五天是奈良風味豆皮福袋烏龍麵，那是一次蓮到奈良出差後，偷偷學來的料理。在那之後，每個加班晚歸的夜晚，回到家都會聞到高湯的香氣。他似乎早就料到自己肯定會加班到忘了處理晚餐，就這樣自然而然地備了食物。

至於今天，都已經接近客房服務的結束時間了，卻沒聽到電鈴響過。

或許，已經快接近極限了嗎？即使如此，吾郎還是沒有回去的意思。畢竟就這樣像傻瓜一樣回到住所，簡直跟對著蓮搖動白棋沒什麼差別，在此之後的日子也不會有什麼改變罷。如此一來，他又是為了什麼氣到離家出走的？一切不就毫無意義了嗎？

然而，如果把對方鬧到心灰意冷……有可能嗎？那個雨宮蓮？打從告白那天起，字典裡從來沒有放棄二字的傢伙？

至此，吾郎很快便察覺了思緒中的盲點所在。

為什麼呢？他所有的考量都是建立在蓮不會放棄這點上？他真的不會放棄嗎？到底有什麼是值得他賣盡自己的尊嚴也要挽回的？

自己真的值得嗎？

這疑問來得令人措手不及。沒過多久，吾郎冷下了臉，撈起睡衣便望浴室走去。

或許，他該找個單人公寓了，這沒什麼大不了的，真的沒什麼大不了的。

沖澡時，他還是下意識地調低了水壓，以免蓋去門外的任何聲音──包括電鈴聲。

然而，直到他吹乾了頭髮，準備熄燈睡了，電鈴還是沒響。

吾郎始終回想著自己還有什麼還未完成的工作，不斷延長上床睡覺的時間，直至兩個小時候，他才百般掙扎地將手伸向電燈開關。

「叮咚。」

偏偏就在這時，鈴響了。

但不同於前幾天，服務人員在按鈴後一直保持沉默。這令吾郎略起了警戒，想從魚眼鏡窺探，卻似乎被什麼擋住而一片漆黑。不得已只好轉開門把透出了四分之一的小縫。

眨眼間，門外人好似摸透了自己開門的習慣，順勢在縫隙敞開的瞬間迅速伸手，巧妙地利用手上的工具解掉了防盜鏈，將房門奮力推開，一個箭步上前便將吾郎抱個滿懷。

熟悉的熱度、質樸而醇厚的咖啡香氣，以及與自己肌膚接觸時心跳的悸動。

那是雨宮蓮只會對自己展現出來的私慾，要說自己未曾因這點有過任何一絲優越感，那肯定是謊言。

第七天的客房服務，送來的不是餐點，而是個從17歲那年起，就老是侵門踏戶而來的垃圾傢伙。

Fin.


End file.
